1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control system for controlling a general-purpose internal combustion engine, particularly to a control system for a general-purpose internal combustion engine of forced-air-cooled type that sucks in air through a cooling fan and selectively directs the air for cooling the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among general-purpose engines used as prime movers in electric generators, agricultural machines and various other applications, in recent years, there is proposed a general-purpose engine equipped with a plurality of cylinders such as, e.g., two cylinders, each having a throttle valve for opening and closing air an intake path, and an injector for injecting fuel for the cylinder, as taught, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-349384.
General-purpose engines, including the engine disclosed in the prior art mentioned above, are generally air-cooled. However, engines which produce a large amount of output, are often configured to forcibly air-cool by blowing or emitting air sucked in through a fan for cooling. Since the structure of this type of engines results in differences of cooling effect among the cylinders, they are disadvantageously difficult to control in a manner so as to perform desired output characteristics.